criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Flame
Eternal Flame is the first case of Kingsparrow Island, the eleventh case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The Victim was a hotel manager named Rachel Moore who was found dead in a secret base inside a volcano. The autopsy results proved that she was burnt to her death. Her body was found by a wildlife explorer, who is also Audrey's older brother, Ben Evans. The Killer surprisingly turned out to be victim's husband, Dave Moore. Dave was a security guard who worked at the secret base inside the volcano. Dave found out that her wife was having an affair with Eddy Strokes who was Dave's employer. Dave was very heartbroken and he decided to kill his wife. He thought that if he would commit the murder inside the secret base, the police would think he had nothing to with the murder. So he went to his wife's hotel early and picked up her for a lunch. Then when they reached the car, Dave blew a tire iron to his wife's face. Then he placed the unconscious body into his car's trunk and burnt it when he got to the secret base. Judge Kingston sentenced Dave Moore life in jail for the murder of his own wife, Rachel Moore and the attempted murders of Robert Sharp and Eddy Strokes. Victim *'Rachel Moore' (Found burnt to her death) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Dave Moore' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a FastShop card. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a lei. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a FastShop card. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a lei. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a lei. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a FastShop card. *This suspect plays bowling. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a lei. *This suspect has a snake tattoo. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a FastShop card. *This suspect plays bowling. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a lei. *This suspect has a snake tattoo. Killer's Profile *The Killer owns a FastShop card. *The Killer wears a lei. *The Killer plays bowling. *The Killer smokes. *The Killer has a snake tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Volcano's Center (Clues: Victim's Body, Burnt Card, Embers, CD, New Suspect: Ben Evans) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00) *Examine Burnt Card (Result: Victim's ID Card, New Suspect: Dave Moore, New Crime Scene: Hotel's Enterance) *Examine Embers (Result: Flowers) *Analyze Flowers (03.00.00, KP: The Killer wears a lei.) *Inform Dave Moore about his wife's passing. *Examine CD (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (06.00.00, New Suspect: Eddy Strokes) *Ask Ben Evans about the murder. *Ask Eddy Strokes about the murder. *Investigate Hotel's Enterance (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03.00.00, New Suspect: Robert Sharp) *Ask Robert Sharp about his ties to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Eddy Strokes about the woman who attacked him. (New Crime Scene: Bowling Club) *Investigate Bowling Club (Clues: Blank Journal, Empty Plate, Flat Screen TV, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Blank Journal (Result: Drawings) *Analyze Drawings (15.00.00, KP: The Killer owns a FastShop card.) *Examine Empty Plate (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (06.00.00, KP: The Killer plays bowling.) *Examine Flat Screen TV (Result: Memory Chip) *Analyze Memory Chip (06.00.00, New Suspect: Alyss Throne) *Ask Alyss Throne if she went to the secret base. *Analyze Surveillance Camera (03.00.00) *Question Dave Moore about his row with the victim. *Investigate Taxi Bay (Prerequiste: All tasks above are done, Clues: Toolbox, Sleeping Bag) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Bloody Tire Iron) *Analyze Bloody Tire Iron (06.00.00) *Examine Sleeping Bag (Result: Engraved Name) *Question Ben Evans if he knows anything about the taxi. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Answer Robert's phone call. (New Crime Scene: Lava Rocks) *Investigate Lava Rocks (Clues: Padlock, Fire Extinguisher, Set Of Keys, Mask, Instructions) *Examine Fire Extinguisher (Result: Fire Extinguisher Unlocked) *Examine Padlock (Prerequiste: All tasks above are done, Result: "Key Type: Commercial") *Examine Set Of Keys (Prerequiste: All tasks above are done, Result: Commercial Key Found) *Ask Robert Sharp if he has any ideas who tried to murder him. *Ask Eddy Strokes if he has any ideas who tried to murder him. *Examine Mask (Result: Unknown Substance, New Crime Scene: Club Tables) *Analyze Unknown Substance (06.00.00, KP: The Killer has a snake tattoo.) *Investigate Club Tables (Clue: Gas Canister) *Examine Gas Canister (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (03.00.00, KP: The Killer smokes.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Check-up on Robert Sharp *Investigate Lava Rocks (Result: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Robert's Notes) *Give Robert Sharp his wallet back and ask him about the serial killer. (Reward: Burger) *See if Eddy Strokes is doing fine. *Investigate Bowling Club (Result: Broken Statuette) *Examine Broken Statuette (Result: Alexis Throne's Statuette) *Give her deceased sister's statuette back to Alyss Throne (Reward: Bowler's Outfit, Bowler's Hat) *Tell Eddy Strokes that the statuette belongs to Alyss. (Reward: 200XP) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation